Cinderella's Sister
by Aimi Yumiko
Summary: —¡Dime que guardas! ¡Respóndeme! –grito histérica mientras su mirada divaga por todos lados. —¡¿Sabias! Respóndeme, Por favor, ¡Respóndeme! –Miro hacia su hermana y está bajo su mirada en modo de asentimiento, —¡Gomn'ne! Por favor perdóname –trato de abrazar a su hermana pero está se alejó. Miro hacia su novio y este bajo su mirada, —¡¿Tú que eres mi novio, no te importo! ¿¡No?
1. Prologue

**Cinderella's ****Sister**

**Chapter: Prologue **

Dos hermanas de diferente madre; solo hermanas por padre. Cada una tan diferente y con una vida tan distinta, sin llegar a sospechar que hay un error en sus vidas, algo que podría cambiar sus vidas en un giro de ruleta, sus formas de ser tan distintas como la primavera y el invierno, así son estas pequeñas hermanas.

Sakura Hyuuga la "mayor" por así decirlo; es la hija de Hyuuga Hiashi su padre un hombre de negocios que es frio con ella, que le demuestra en muchas formas su desprecio hacia ella sin entender el porqué del odio de su padre Sakura sea acostumbrado a sus miradas; solo con un propósito en su vida, llegar en un momento y ser reconocida por su padre algo que ella piensa conseguir por eso siempre destaca en la clase como la mejor pero esto nunca ha llegado a suceder.

Muchas veces la Haruno le ha preguntado a su madre por qué no se parece a su padre o alguien de su familia y su madre siempre le dice que ella se parece pero solo en el tono de piel pálido, Sakura aun así no confía en lo que le dice su madre ya que siempre ve un dolor reflejado en su mirada. Su dolor en el pecho incremento cuando su madre desde que tenían 6 años de edad le decía que le diera todo a su hermana menor.

Al pasar los años ella se volvió una persona rebelde que solo obedecía las ordenes de su padre y madre, aun así su padre jamás le prohibió ir por su sueños aunque le decía que mientras no sé metieran con los de su hermana ella lo podría realizar. Aceptando que nunca tendría la aceptación de su padre que tendría que darle todo siempre a su hermana Sakura lo acepto y pero hizo que su personalidad cambiara y viera todo diferente sobrepasando por todos.

Por otro lado su hermano menor: Hinata Hyuuga; quien siempre ha tenido un dolor en su pecho y una baja autoestima por el hecho de que su padre no es una persona cariñosa y siempre le recuerda sus errores, pero por alguna razón el odia más a su hermana mayor y no a ella, siempre que le mira directo a los ojos ve el odio que el emana hacia su hermana, como si solo el hecho de verla le repugnara. Siempre asido tratada como una cenicienta en su mansión.

Todo lo que ella quería se lo daban no importaba si su hermana lo hubiese visto primero, siempre se lo daban a ella, a veces se sentía mal por ella y por eso cuando quería algo no lo pedía; su personalidad es contraria la de su hermana, es una persona sumisa que nunca se atrevería hacer las cosas que hace su hermana.

Cada una de ella viven sus vidas en diferentes formas. Sakura mantiene en fiestas, modelajes y revistas, Hinata al contrario no asiste a fiesta, se concentra en sus estudios y no le gusta nada de la farándula. Cada una lleva un secreto guardado en su corazón con respecto a sus vidas. Y solo con una pregunta: "¿Cuál es la verdad de nosotras?"

Porque aunque su madre no trate demostrarlo ellas saben que guarda un secreto que podría cambiar sus vidas.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

— ¿Qué es eso? –sus manos blancas sostenían un collar en forma de corazón que al abrirlo mostro las fotos de dos personas que nunca antes vio. Sus manos pasaban por el hermoso dije que sostenía, algo pequeño pero lindo.

—No lo sé, pero es mejor salir, mamá nos llama –hablo la menor mientras halaba a su hermana mayor que parecía ida.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

—Eres nueva aquí, paraqué te enteres que ese es mi asiento y no permitiré que una pobretona me lo quite, ¡Largo! –grito el pelinegro mientras miraba intimidante a la chica de cabellos rosas. ¿Pero cómo se atrevía asentarse en su asiento? Ese asiento era el de mejor vista y mujer y todo pero nadie le quitaba a él lo quería, y esa chica no era la excepción. — ¡Ay! Pues mira que me da igual y paraqué que te enteres ¡No soy ninguna pobretona! Más pobre será tú –grito dejando anonadado al joven que se encontraba enfrente de ella.

— ¡Y paraqué sepas no me quiero quitar de aquí, así que ábrete! ¡Pelos de gallina! –se levantó del asiento y dio un fuerte golpe al escritorio mientras miraba al chico desafiante.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Los ojos perlas no paraban de llorar, ¿Por qué dolía? Si ella hasta solo unos meses lo conoció pero saber que él y su hermana eran algo le dolía mucho, algo que no podía disimular sino al contrario quería llorar en frente de todos, ¿pero no podía hacerle eso a su hermana? Sabía que si su padre o madre se enteraba de que ella estaba enamora de él harían que Sakura se alejara de ella y ella no sería capaz de hacerle algo a él o a su hermana. —Gusto en conocerte –extendió su mano mientras retenía sus lágrimas.

—Igualmente, antes el placer es mío –estrecho la mano pálida de aquella joven que se encontraba sonriendo.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

— ¡No mamá, por favor no lo hagas! ¡Yo lo amo! ¡Es injusto! –grito llorando la de ojos jades mientras miraba su hermana con dolor. ¿Cómo ella podía hacerle algo así? Ella quien era su hermana, ella que siempre tenía lo que quería como le hacía algo así a su propia sangre, mando sus manos a sus ojos y quito el rastro de lágrimas que fluían por ellos, miro directamente a su hermana. —Realmente lo amas, que fuiste capaz de hacer esto, a mí ¡Que soy tu hermana! –alzo la voz a lo último.

— ¡Ay! –se quejó la peli-rosa cuando sintió un fuerte golpe por parte de su madre en su mejilla. Miro con ojos brillosos de las lágrimas que se asomaban por sus ojos pero que retenía para no demostrarse débil ante su madre y hermana, —Tú hermana no me ha dicho nada, yo soy la que me he dado de cuenta del amor de tu hermana hacia él, y tú hablas de que ella te hizo algo a ti siendo tu hermana, ¡cuando tú, no tuviste en cuenta sus sentimientos! No te atrevas a decirle eso

—Es verdad, yo no le dije nada mamá porque sé de él amor que le tienes no quería que sufrieras por mí culpa –grito rompiendo en llanto. —Yo sé que tú lo más por eso calle mis sentimiento hacia él, ¡Porque no quería que sufrieras! –su hermana le miro a los ojos mientras que los jades se sorprendía por lo de su hermana, ¿Ella realmente no tuvo en cuenta sus sentimientos? No los tuvo y la hizo sufrir mucho, los perla miraban con dolor a su madre y hermana.

— ¡Lo lamento, Nee-chan!

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

— ¡No eres mi madre no tienes derecho hablar así de ella o de mí! –su grito retumbo en todas las personas que se encontraban en ese lugar. La chica callo de rodillas mientras que sus ojos caían lágrima una tras otra sin poder evitarlo.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

— ¿Estas segura que fue lo mejor que hiciste? –pregunto su amiga aquella chica que tenía lente oscuros tapando el color de sus ojos. —Fue lo mejor que hice –respondió mientras entraba al aeropuerto.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

—Somos hermana y haremos una promesa, ¿Ne? –puso su dedo meñique mientras que su hermana hacia lo mismo. —** ¡Pase lo que pase siempre seremos hermanas, no importa que ocurra, y cumpliéremos nuestro sueños! **–sonrieron mientras soltaban su dedo meñique y se abrazaban.

_**¿Pasara lo que pasara, ellas siempre serian hermanas? **_

_**Cinderella's sister; la historia de cuatro niños, cinco secretos, y dos amores **_

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

**Oh ^^ he terminado este fabuloso fic .-para mí consentimiento.- se me vino esta historia mientras escuchaba una canción y leí un fic: " Madres Solteras" de ****Zholamale****, espero les agrade esta historia y para hacérmelo saber dejen sus reviews**** y pondré el primer capítulo de esta historia, ¡Arigato!**

**¿Reviews?**

口コミ?

**Bye**

**Att: Ai-chan **


	2. Recuerdos inicio

**Comunidad:  
Kunoichis NaruFiction**

**Grupos en Facebook:  
Kunoichis NaruFiction/Irresistiblemente Naranja**

**Forum:  
Darkness world**

**By:  
Aimi Yumiko **

**Fic:  
**** CINDERELLA'S SISTER**

**.**

.

.

**Cinderella's****Sister**

Capítulo: Recuerdos; inicio

Su cuerpo se encontraba en shock, ¿Cómo sucedió esto? ¿Cómo le podía pasar algo así el día de su boda? Se suponía que tenía que ser el día más feliz para ella, pero al contrario había sido el día más triste de ella, sintió las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas, sus ojos jades solo mostraban decepción ante lo que ocurría. Ella fue la payasa, de la que todos se rieron. Miro con mucho dolor e ira a su progenitora, ella le engaño toda su vida y le hizo creer una falsedad.

— ¿¡Cómo me pudiste hacerme esto a mí!? ¡¿Se supone que eres mi madre?! ¿¡Que tenías que darme apoyo?! ¡Que me protegerías! –exclamo rompiendo en llanto sin importarle que los presentes vieran o escucharan lo que sucedía. — ¡Respóndeme! ¿¡Cómo una madre le puede hacer esto a su hija!? ¡Y el día de su boda! –las lágrimas seguían derramándose por su mejilla, manchado el maquillaje por su rostro. Su hermana que se encontraba al frente trataba de no soltar las lágrimas que quería salir.

Los perlas ojos miraron con arrepentimiento a su hermana y con dolor, ella sentía su dolor, y le dolía verle así cuando minutos antes estaba feliz, dichosa de la vida porque se casaría con Sai pero ahora todo el color rosa se había esfumado por el negro. —Hermana, por favor. Perdóname a mí y a nuestra madre, en ningún momento nosotros queríamos….

— ¿Nosotros? Así que ustedes también están con ella, ¡Tú también Sai! –espetó con odio y furia mirando hacia el hombre que pensó que amo, sonrió con amargura ¿Amor? Si eso era lo menos que ella sentía por Sai, solo se estaba cansado con él para poder olvidar a su verdadero amor. —Sakura, amor. Yo te lo puedo explicar –trato de hablar el pelinegro pero ella le callo. Aún sostenía su sonrisa con amargura ante la mirada anonada de su madre, amigo, hermano y novio.

—Explicar qué, que ustedes me engañaron, que se su ponía que con la persona que me iba casara jamás tendríamos secretos, pero veo que todo fue una mentira. Yo no te oculte nada de mí pasado, te conté todo y tú aun así solo me mentiste –cerro sus ojos mientras daba unos pasos hacia atrás. —Onee-chan, por favor escúchame –suplico con voz casi inaudible. —Hija mía, perdóname, yo… yo sé que hice mal pero por favor no cul…

— ¡Cállate! No te cansas de mentir, no te cansas de hacerte la víctima –hablo con odio que jamás sintió pero que ahora lo sentía gracias a las mentiras de su familia. —Yo siempre tenía que darle todo a Hinata, desde mi comida hasta mi novio pero… ¿Sabes? Jamás te guarde odio por eso, yo era la mayor yo tenía... que darle… todo ¿No? –sus ojos se dirigieron hacia su madre. —Nunca me queje ni renegué –sollozo. —Pero saber esto, esto no se lo puedo perdonar a nadie –sonrió acerbamente.

Hinata quedo anonada ante lo que dijo su hermana, ella jamás la odio ni la culpo por lo que hacía su madre, sus lágrimas afloraron sin previo avisos mientras su novio le abrazaba. —Mi amor, cálmate –le dijo Naruto tratando de darle consuelo.

—Eso quería yo

— ¿Eh? –el rubio de ojos azules se giró hacia su amiga.

—Yo solo quería ser feliz, no me importo ni siquiera lo que existe, hasta te pide perdón cunado te enteraste de aquel secreto, acepte tú culpa, te di todo lo que tenía y aun así, tú me mentiste

—Sakura, hermana. Yo…

—No me digas así. Te perdone todo, absolutamente todo. Pero ya no puedo más; Hinata Hyuuga desde este momento tu dejas de ser mi hermana y tu Mebuki Haruno de Hyuuga dejas de ser mi madre y maldigo el día en el que nací –sus pasos se fueron directo hacia a la calle sin importarle mirar hacía atrás, su traje de boda empezó a ensuciarse y colocarse negro igual que su corazón.

— ¡Sakura! –gritaron los aludidos. La oji-perla callo de rodillas al igual que su madre mientas se abrazaban, y los dos chicos trataron de consolarlas.

Por otro lado la peli-rosa se encontraba corriendo por las calles de Tokio sin siquiera mirar el semáforo que se encontraba en verde y no en rojo. Sus pasos se fueron acelerando a medida que avanzaba hacia ella se acercaba un carro a toda velocidad. El ruido de la bocina se escuchó pero fue ignorado por la peli-rosa que se hallaba como ida y seguía caminado a paso lento sin rumbo.

— ¡Señorita! ¡Cuidado! –el fuerte golpe se escuchó impactar contra el cuerpo de la joven novia. Desesperado se bajó el conductor que había tocado las bocinas para que esta se alejara, y aunque trato de esquivarla no logro a tiempo. La sangre empezó a salir de su boca y sus ojos parecían quedar casi sin vida. La sangre mancho el hermoso vestido y el lazo rojo quedo aun lado.

_Nunca pude escoger los caminos de mi vida, siempre escogía el bien de mi hermana antes que el mío, no puedo negar que cometí muchos errores en mi vida, pero jamás creí que fuera acabar así; muriendo y sola, aún podía escuchar los gritos y sollozos de mi hermana, el pánico de mi novio, el desespero de mi amigo, y el arrepentimiento de mi madre. En esta vida todo se paga recordé las palabras de mi difunto abuelo. Él tenía razón._

_Yo estaba pagando el dolor de mi hermana, el de mi amigo, el de mi novio, el de mi familia. Todo el daño que hice y el que me hicieron, al final siempre era un problema para todas las persona que me rodeaban. Perdón Sasuke, creo que al final siempre te decepcione y falle.  
Adiós amigo; amor mío, al final te volveré a ver abuelo…. _

**::::**

— ¡Despierta, Sakura! ¡Sakura! –la oji-jade solo se revolvió entre la sábanas blancas de la doble cama ignorando los gritos de su hermana, a veces podía ser tan fastidiosa… fue su pensamiento al ver que ella empezó a zarandearla para que se levantará. — ¡Sakura! ¡Despierta llegaremos tarde el primer día a la universidad, vamos! –se subió encima del cuerpo de su hermana mientras la desarropaba haciendo que el sol le diera en la cara de solapo. —Si no te levantas ya, te tiro un balde agua fría –hizo un puchero.

La peli-rosa mando una mano a su cara para luego tirar a su hermana menor al piso sin ningún remordimiento de conciencia. Al levantarse se notó que no estaba con su ropa de dormir si no con una chaqueta de cuero color fucsia, debajo llevaba una camisa de tiras blanca con rayas amarilla, azules y un short negro. —Al parecer no pasaste la noche aquí -se escuchó una voz gruesa desde la puerta. Los ojos perla miraban con relajación a los verde que los miraban con diversión.

—No, no iba pasar la última noche antes de iniciar clases en mi casa –estiro sus brazos mientras bostezaba. Hinata la miro desde debajo de la cama y le mando una mirada reprobatoria. — ¿Papá se dio cuenta? –preguntó temiendo la respuesta. —No, o… no sé –respondió tranquila parándose de la cama. — ¡¿Cómo puedes estar así de tranquila sabiendo que papá pudo darse cuenta?! ¡Te castigara! –grito alterada.

La chica de chaqueta se volteó a mirarla y le abrazo con picardía y amor. —No te preocupes, Hina-chan –le susurro antes de darle una mordida en la oreja.

—chicas… -susurro Neji. —Hinata espéranos abajo, tengo que hablar con Ne-chan –la pelinegra azulada asintió y se retiró.

— ¿Qué me vas a decir? –fue directamente al grano. Su cuerpo empezó a moverse por toda la habitación hasta llegar al armario para poder buscar ropa para el día de hoy. —Saku-chan, yo sé cómo eres, y jamás me ha incomodado tu forma de ser tan….tan…

—Loca –termino la oración.

—Tú lo dijiste, no yo, la razón es que hoy ingresas a la universidad: "University Konoha" y está es la primera vez tuya, por favor no causes problemas –la chica lo miro de pies a cabeza, ¿Qué no cause problemas? No era su culpa, los problemas la buscaban a ella no ella a ellos. Bufo por lo debajo, —No es mi culpa, los problemas me buscan a mí, pero tratare

—Está bien, por qué o sino me meterías a mí también en problemas

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque tú eres mi prima, y él que se meta contigo se mete conmigo antes –vio aparecer una pequeña sonrisa en su cara y le devolvió el gesto.

_Aún recuerdo aquel día, el primero que tuve con mi hermana estando feliz, y el último porque después de ese día todo cambio.  
_-.-.-

Los pájaros se escuchaban cantar, el sol radiatamente, todos los alumnos entraba a la universidad más prestigiosa de Tokio; University Konoha. Una de las mejores universidades, aunque solo la gente rica e inteligente entraban allí, Sakura jamás había pisado un pie allí, porque según ella era para gente de "mami y papi" no para ella que una chica "pobre" (Noten el cinismo) los pasos se hicieron más apresurados, lo menos que quería era que se dieran cuenta que era una Hyuuga.

Dio un hondo suspiro, gracias a dios logro convencer a su hermana para que la dejara venir a pie y no en la limosina porque si no, estaría en este momento en las revistas de Tokio como: "LA hija de Hiashi Hyuuga aparece en University Konoha". Bufo pro lo debajo, su padre era un fastidio, obligara a entrar en una universidad privada cuando ella siempre estaba en universidades e instituciones públicas, pero no, el señor según no podía tener a una hija en una universidad pública y menos becada.

Al llegar a su salón de clase se sentó al lado de la ventana, acomodo sus manos encima del pupitre y colocó su bolso en el suelo. Maldición mascullo al darse de cuenta que llego de primera a las clases de canto. Al menos el viejo me deja estudiar lo que quería razonó al recordar la charla que habían tenido sobre su futuro. Recordó vagamente cuando su padre y ella tenían una mejor relación, él tocaba el piano y ella cantaba.

Cerró los ojos tratando de olvidar eso y no volver a recordar. En ese instante Sakura no se percató de que los alumnos empezaban a ingresar, un chico pelinegro bufo al darse de cuenta que una tonta peli-rosa se encontraba en su asiento… ¿Peli-rosa? Pensó al darse cuenta de su exótico color, no podía negar que la chica era hermosa pero estaba en SU asiento, además esa chica debería ser pobre, por la ropa que usaba. Rio entre dientes.

Se acercó a ella y le miro detalladamente para que se diera de cuenta que ese era su asiento, pero la chica no se inmuto. — ¿Qué? –dijo seca y con una mirada desafiante Sakura al pelinegro. A Sasuke se le marco una vena, bueno, él trato de ser amable, listo, ella fue la que lo provoco.

—Eres nueva aquí, para qué te enteres que ese es mi asiento y no permitiré que una pobretona me lo quite, ¡Largo! –grito el pelinegro mientras miraba intimidante a la chica de cabellos rosas. ¿Pero cómo se atrevía asentarse en su asiento? Ese asiento era el de mejor vista y mujer y todo pero nadie le quitaba a él lo quería, y esa chica no era la excepción. — ¡Ay! Pues mira que me da igual y para qué que te enteres ¡No soy ninguna pobretona! Más pobre serás tú –grito dejando anonadado al joven que se encontraba enfrente de ella.

— ¡Y para qué sepas no me quiero quitar de aquí, así que ábrete! ¡Pelos de gallina! –se levantó del asiento y dio un fuerte golpe al escritorio mientras miraba al chico desafiante. ¿¡Pelos de gallina!? Escuchó bien, esa pobretona le llamo así, su cara se tornó roja de la ira que le hizo dar esa peli-chicle, sus manos se estrellaron en fuerte golpe hacia el escritorio, un pequeño susto se hizo presente en Sakura al ver la reacción que el pelo de gallina hizo. Aun así no lo demostró.

—Escuche bien –dijo tratando de hacer que ella se retractara de sus palabras pero lo que consiguió fue otra cosa. —Además de feo, sordo –ironizó Sakura. Una sonrisa de sarcasmo se formó en los labios rosas, mirando determinadamente al pelinegro. Los jóvenes que entraban al salón emperezaron a reír por debajo. Sasuke inhalo y expulso tratando de no arremeter bruscamente a la peli-rosa, —Claro, es qué uno es sordo cuando un pobre le habla, gente sin clase y nada

La ira carcomió a Sakura, ¡Pobre! Así el creía que los pobres eran, gente sin clase y modales, bufo, los pobre tenían más clase y corazón que un rico de pelo de gallina. —querido, entonces, a ti debieron criarte animales, por qué personas no, ¿Cierto? –le dijo con sorna. Los ojos negros parecían que se tornaran rojos de la rabia. Sasuke iba a decir una palabra pero fue callado por el profesor.

—Usted deber ser la señorita Hyuuga, ¿No? –interrumpió los nada decentes pensamiento de la peli-rosa. —Por favor, venga un instante. –pidió amablemente el peli-gris. Tomó su bolso y gafas y se dispuso a bajar y antes de irse. —Pobre, creo que te has quedado sin habla –le susurro, al darse cuenta que le pelinegro había quedado en estado de shock. Sasuke se giró y apreció su ropa, y al verla detenidamente se dio de cuenta que toda era de diseñador, bufo por lo debajo.

Así que esa era la Hyuuga que Neji nombrada tanto, bueno, había conseguido ya su blanco de diversión. Iniciaba la guerra de estos dos chicos.

_Esa fue la primera pelea que tuve con Sasuke, jamás creí que al conocerlo iba a iniciar nuestro dolor y amor._

**::::**

**Hola**

**Tiempos in hablar con ustedes, casi que no publico este capítulo, es qué estaba corta de imaginación, gracias a todos ustedes lectores que se tomaron el momento de leer mi historia y dejar un review, Thanks you. Espero les guste este capítulo y no los haya decepcionado. Como podrán ver inicie el Fic de adelante pa' tras. Ojala les haya gustado a todos ustedes, me he dado de cuenta que ya no se puede copiar nada de en , al parecer mejoraron la forma para evitar plagios.**

**Es por eso que no pudo dejarles el link de la ropa que usaba Sakura, Hinata, Neji y Sasuke, así que la subiré en mi página de: "NaruFic And ****Others**** Animes". Al igual que si hay canciones de fondo.**

**Espero no demorarme tanto la próxima vez, y perdón si encuentra errores de ortografía**

**Bye**

**ATT: Ai-chan **


End file.
